Walking Music
by vanquish.it
Summary: BPOV. Bella spends a w/e with Emmett. Edward leaves unexplainably for days. Edward and Bella are involved in fight. Are separated. What happens when they are reunited?
1. You've Been Away MODIFIED

**HELLO. Penny Vanquish reporting in.**

**Disclaimer; i don't own any single character, word, letter, syllable, paragraph, chapter or book written/ created my Stephanie Meyer.**

**I just love her work.**

**I WILL NOT continue this story if you won't READ AND REVIEW it, **

** i'll only post a new chapter with NINE reviews on this one.**

** sorry, but thats my condition.**

**anyway, on a happy note enjoy my story and i also accept anon. reviews.**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**You've Been Away**

**BPOV**

I woke up to reality, lying in the middle of a roof top car park in the middle of nowhere, curled up in the well known fetal position. I had been lying there for what seemed like minutes on end; yes, only minutes, as I had been in the deepest motions of thought, and hours pass like minutes being a vampire and all.

Moving only slightly so I was lying on my back, I stared blankly at the sky, and noticed the first star and then all the other single illuminations that took place not long after; constellations flicking their switches on for the world to see their absolute, simple beauty.

In just under an hour there were millions of little L.E.D lights in the sky, slightly flickering and sparkling; even though I and the others of my kind could see millions more than the average eyesight of a human.

I lay there watching the universe go about its business for hours. I could do it for a year and not become bored to the point of tears. Tears. Tears… No, not literal tears but the thought of them mingled with my sadness, loneliness… Which was what had brought me to this place, to this roof top car park, the fact that I still had a night till he was back; well that's what I was hoping.

I hear footsteps stop behind me and slightly to the left hand side, about two metres back from my eyelevel. I didn't feel threatened; I thought of only one vampire who was able to relieve the emptiness inside of me; and know he was here, the emptiness was almost filled.

In the next second, two things happened; the vampire had moved to my side and stood there, and secondly my eyes caught sight of the feet that carried the rhythmical footsteps; my eyes caught sight of the feet that were enclosed in the most beaten up converse I'd ever seen. I'd taught my husband, Mr. Edward Cullen well (too well), as his converse were more beaten up then mine, a task that was extremely difficult, but Edward being Edward, always found a way of overcoming any obstacle.

We didn't say anything. There were no words that described the feelings that were running through my veins, which I was sure he was feeling too. None could describe the emptiness being momentarily filled, simply by the presence of the other. He lay down beside me swiftly, and we both automatically delved into the depths of each other's liquid gold eyes. It was unequivocally necessary. I couldn't, for the existence of me remember why I was on this rooftop car park, especially with those liquid gold eyes pouring their love and adoration into mine. And I, of course, returned the favour with no choice in the matter. It was a paranormal feeling, which had no words to describe it; no one could ever comprehend the way in which we chose to communicate. We both tended to unleash the depth of our eyes on the other, always at the same time, and would just read the emotions that were swimming in them.

I had to turn away from our communication. The pain that had filled me for the last couple of days, even though it had been practically erased, came back into me, even though he had warmed me with his very presence. This time it was only subtly, but still it was there. I thought about something to say, it wouldn't be a question, more of a statement of fact. I ransacked every inch of my brain and settled on three words, three words that would maybe block his train of thought…

"You've been away" I whispered as I brought my fingers up to trace a line along his cheek bone and then down his jaw line, like Edward often did to me – thought I'd give him a taste of his own medicine – and then faced him, being careful not to look in his eyes. If I did, he would win. Again. He always did if I just looked into those mesmerizing, golden eyes.

"As you have been too" he murmured back, in his velvety, musical voice that would have got my heart racing if it was still possible – obviously I still needed to work on stopping his train of thought, without using "I needed to figure something out, clear my mind", because he always had some witty reprimand.

"I could have helped with that" rolling over further and placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose, while simultaneously hitching my leg over his hips. I tried to make sure I pulled away quickly. However, before I could pull my face away, Edward, in return licked the tip of my nose momentarily, something he knew I found, surprisingly irresistible.

Obviously my irritation with him had dulled; my irritation of him leaving me with Emmett, for the weekend - the one and only prankster big brother, that never lets an opportunity, like the one just passed, go amiss. Yet, why I was still feeling irritated, I could not figure out as the time I had with Emmett was more enjoyable for me than him; something that was hard to do.

We lay there for another immeasurable amount of time. We spent lots of these moments when in the presence of each other. It was almost awkward, the silence that was enrobing us. He could tell I was hiding something from him, but was obviously deciding against asking in fear of what I may do, especially after he'd left me for three days.

I broke it off, before it totally captured us with a whisper of "In your 3 days of absence, Emmett decided" – shock planted squared on Edward's face, preventing him from interrupting – "that him and I needed a little bonding time, you know, 'little sis with big bro' as he put it. So, I took the opportunity, knowing that if I didn't do anything constructive, I would most certainly end up wallowing in the emptiness that immediately surrounded me in your departure."

Edward hissed, "What on earth did that beef brain want with my outrageously gorgeous angel?", then louder, "Did he hurt you, because if he did then grizzly bears will be teddy bears in comparison to what will be awaiting him. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him while everyone was out. I just knew there was a reasoning behind the thoughts he was emitting before I ran. Ran until I felt the need to stop..."

While all of this was being said I had been placed in his lap and he was comforting me by placing little kisses in my hair while tracing lines down my spine very gently – so he was just plain distracting when I was about to confess the amount of fun I had treating Emmett to some of his own medicine.

"What? No. I actually was glad that Rosalie and Alice had decided to take our daughter on a shopping trip, and that they designated Jacob as the packhorse. And the fact that Jasper went hunting with Carlise and Esme, and that you needed to clear your head, otherwise, I would have missed out on tormenting my big brother which, besides you, is the most fun I have had in ages. Now, before I continue spilling things about my adventures with Emmett, what were you saying?" and to put the cherry on top I smiled the biggest grin I could possibly manage, knowing that the second I did, Edward would be wanting me to dish out every little detail and secret that had passed Emmett's lips in the absence of everyone else.

"So, want to hear the exciting things that I did to torment that lovely Emmett?" I said in an excited whisper into his ear, quickly nipping his earlobe between my teeth – another taste of his own medicine,

I expected something like 'HELL YES', something different to the reaction I received.

**ENJOY IT?**

**well remember my conditions;**

**read and review, **

**i accept anon. reviews too, so**

**NO ESCAPING.**

**I WANT NINE REVIEWS :))**


	2. It's All Mind

**Hello again. **

**Its me, Penny Vanquish,  
the worlds longest updater.**

**:) not something to be proud of :(  
(oh well, someone's got to have that title.)**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately don't own a single words, idea, character etc. that is involved in _The Twilight Saga_,  
** that is written by the talented Stephenie Meyer. **

**next thing on adgenda,**

**hoping that you shall read and review, **

**i want NINE reviews, thats all,**

**and you'll even get s special mention :) aren't i kind.**

**next thing, **

**Looking for a beta :) so anyone,  
**

**and i do take anon. reviews :) so no escaping**

**enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**Its All Mind**

**BPOV**

Before I knew it I was beneath Edward with our lips connected moving in the best ways imaginable, I don't know why this came out instead of words, but hey, I didn't really mind, its Edward Cullen; my loving, adoring and out-of-this-world sexy husband.

Staring aimlessly into the most incredible eyes, lined with the longest lashes ever, combined with being totally and utterly entangled with your soul mate is possibly… no… definitely one of the best ways to pass time. With his hair all messed up (something a male model would kill for) and the great light that emitted from us. The sun was out and effectively, causing each of our surfaces to throw out beautiful rainbows.

We'd been lying in the middle of our meadow for an immeasurable amount of time. The silence that filled the area around us was mellow and warm; everything seemed to be complete now that Edward was with me, in my arms (and I thought that the last couple of days were pure happiness, making Emmett's life misery).

I placed my hands on either side of Edward's face. I didn't want to show him the whole story; I wanted to use my weapon; I wanted to make him beg. I was letting snippets of my time with Emmett flicker through my head, just tinsy little shots that went for a fraction of a second, just under a good amount of time for Edward to get any idea of what I had been doing. I made sure I mixed the situations up into a mix-matched order. Knowing perfectly well that soon, it would drive Edward mad and he would just ask me straight out.

I had been staring into his eyes, for what seemed like forever, I hadn't found a single answer. Instead, I was surprised; yet again. My personal Greek god has this way of always coming out with the most diverse range of strategies.

This time, instead of a yelling session of wanting to know the details, or a passionate kiss that would most definitely break my train of thought, there was nothing, just the pressure of my husband pulling me closer to him

The silence was broken with Edward murmuring huskily into my ear, "Would you like to share, with your dazzling husband, what type of torture you inflicted on our bear of a brother?" and his breath caused me to shiver with delight and his scent of honey, lilac and sunshine making me lightheaded. "This montage of flickers that is sprinting through your mind is driving me insane." I just grinned, but Edward continued murmuring to me, "You know what? I always knew that you'd find a way to keep driving me insane with that mental block of yours. I always knew you would, my precious angel". And again, just I simply grinned my most angelic smile possible.

It took awhile for me to respond, trying to kick my brain into gear - to kick into the process of constructing understandable sentences and words for that matter. For me to do that these days, with Edward always distracting me, I needed a great deal more concentration than the amount it used to take, for me to push away the shield that protects the inner workings of my mind.

EPOV

Waiting for the response from the love of my life, I was breathing in her scent, through deep breaths, while tracing imaginary patterns on her back. I know what type of an effect this has on her – it is irresistible for me, at every chance I get, to unleash my powers on her; to make her shiver out of sheer happiness, that I'm the one creating these reactions. Her mind wasn't able to function, and well, mine; it just jumped onto various trains of thoughts going every which way.

"You'll have to stop tracing make-believe patterns on my back if you want me to give you a coherent answer Edward. An answer that would be worth your while listening to", she murmured, yet her voice was still musical, the best sound in my world.

"I wouldn't care if you spoke about something pointless for days at a time, the fact that your voice is the finest music a man can ask for, is definitely enough. Though I would prefer if you were talking about me." Then, I put my finger under her chin and brought her lips ever so gently to mine. But, only for a quick and innocent kiss; nothing that would convince her that she didn't need to tell me the answer to my question.

Without giving her any warning, I placed her on the ground in front of me "Can you sit cross-legged, I prefer the innocence you carry when you do" I spoke louder this time, not a murmur.

She didn't do what I asked and instead, spoke in a whisper "Edward Cullen, would _you_ like me, Isabella Cullen, to share the life and times of Emmett Cullen's torture from me or not? Beca…"

Instead of letting her finish, I began to kiss her more and more. If it was thought to be impossible to do it even more, I exceeded, making it happen. I kissed her lips then, the tip of her beautiful nose, followed by her left eyelid, that was naked from no eye shadow and she let out a tiny squeak of joy. I smiled at this reaction and continued on my journey to her earlobe.

I didn't manage to go straight from the eyelid to earlobe though; I wasn't able to resist the temptation of feeling her lips on mine, once again. Though, when I eventually did arrive, I whispered, "yes please my love" into her ear, making sure that I clipped my teeth on the edge of her soft earlobe, which evidentially sent the shiver of satisfaction, I was aiming for, rocketing down her spine.

As she had ignored my previous request, I placed her cross-legged on my lap, and she resituated her hands on either side of my face. This had the same reaction as it always did when she came into contact with me; the tingling sensation that came with the touch of no one else. Her hands were so soft as well, making it hard to resist kissing her. The thought of wanting to know what type of pain she had inflicted onto Emmett was just enough to prevent me from doing it.

"I'll have to kiss you again if you don't hurry up and start replaying your time with 'the Bear' and, I know your dying to tell me". I added on a mischievous grin and raised my left eyebrow, just simply daring her to question, or deny, my statement of fact. **(just had to add it in - not exact wording, but not my idea)**

BPOV

"Alright, alright. Let me plan it out first" I said, pretending to be completely serious, and then began the flickering of images that were rocketing through his mind.

"Bella, love, you don't ne…"

I interrupted him with a annoyed tone, "I know, I know. I don't need to plan it out," then changing to a deviously toned whisper, "but I like pretending to be human once in a while, its entertaining", I shut my eyes and puckered my lips, knowing full well, that Edward would understand what I wanted from him; a nice quick peck on the lips.

But without a kiss, I received a sentence that Edward knew would get me started and he said it with a seductive edge.

"You'll receive your little "peck" when your done tormenting me and have completed the_ whole_ story to me". He basically had growled the last three words, and I was in a teasing mood, so I decided to push the boundaries, and blank my mind.

The silence that followed was filled with mixed emotions; confusion, annoyance, pleasure, joy, satisfaction, calm and much more.

I filled the inner silence inside his mind by restarting the process of the flickering images. The noise it seemed to create was amazing.

"_BELLA!_"

**Enjoying it so far?**

**Didn't get much progress in this chapter, but**

**I feel bad for not updating earlier,**

**Been flat out at school, and what not,**

**So here you go,**

**And PLEASE REVIEW or I WILL STOP WRITING THIS.**

**Oh, and I'm looking for a beta – any takers?**


	3. POSTPONEMENT

Hey there.

**don't get excited**

**i'm just going to let it straight out  
you know, get it of my chest **

**vvv go down vvv**

I'm currently _postponing_ my

_Walking Music_

FanFiction,

as i'm just going through a massive writers block with this plot,

and the way to write it in general,

its not close enough to my heart at this moment,

so instead,

soon, i will be posting a new FanFiction.

**GET EXCITED.**

sorry guys,

really i am,

but if you have any ideas at all,

please let me know :)

**if you want to suggest a certain beta reader **

**i'm hunting one down for my new one**

signing off,

Penny Vanquish.

but thanks to the few who did review

:) i love you all


End file.
